Question-and-answer games for “breaking the ice” at parties and social gatherings are well known. These include games in which team partners ask each other questions from a set of cards designed to elicit how well the team partners know each other.
Perhaps the most famous of the how-well-do-you-know-your-partner games was “The Newlywed Game™”, originally a television game show. The game was played by newlywed couples, with the wives being taken off stage for a first round while the husbands were asked questions that were often personal to their relationships with their wives. The wives were then brought back on stage, and asked for their answers to the same questions. Once the wife gave her answer, the husband revealed the answer that he previously gave, which was written on a card. A match for a question was worth a certain number of points. In the second round, the husbands were taken off stage and the question-and-answer process was repeated with a new set of questions. The television game was subsequently made into a card-based home party game, apparently played with the same question-and-answer format, but with couples facing each other in the same room while questions are read and answered.
A television variation on The Newlywed Game called “Who Knows You Best?” apparently used the same question-and-answer format, but the teams were composed of female best friends rather than newlyweds.
The present inventors have used The Newlywed Game/Who Knows You Best? question-and-answer format at their own “girlfriends” parties, but thought it could be improved upon for the unique nature of such social gatherings.